Cullen House For Wayward Teens
by LovingPipersBoys
Summary: Jacob Black has been forced out of his home and sent to live at Cullen House for wayward kids. Things get interesting once he sets his sights on the Cullen's youngest son Edward. Edward/Jacob and possible Mpreg later on. Some Language
1. The Story Of Jacob Black

**Summary: **Jacob Black has been forced out of his home and sent to live at Cullen House for wayward kids. Things get interesting once he sets his sights on the Cullen's youngest son Edward. Edward/Jacob and possible Mpreg later on.

**Cullen House For Wayward Teens**

Jacob Black had never been so hurt, angry or depressed in his entire life. His asshole father was kicking him out of the house because he dared to be different without apologizing for it. The fact was that Jacob was gay. To make matters worse he was a gay _werewolf_.

As if that wasn't hard enough to deal with, his existence had managed to seep even further into the depths of hell on the day that his father just happened to walk in on him making out with the star quarterback of the football team. It was horribly embarrassing. The boy jumped up and ran out of the house as his father tore into him, asking how he could do this to him. How he could shame his family and his pack in such a way.

He found himself frowning at the memory.

Never in all of his life had he seen his father so angry. Part of him didn't even care about the mans anger. What hurt Jacob the most were the awful things that he had said to him, probably feeling the need to hurt the boy as much as possible. He called him a fag, a queer, a homo, the little bitch puppy that he didn't know he had. Jacob wanted to crawl under a rock and die. He didn't realize how much prejudice ran through the veins of the reservation but the members of his clan would soon show him all that he needed to see.

It didn't take his father, nor the pack too long to decide his fate. He was going to be sent away to a special "home" for kids just like him for a while. However not all of the children were gay. Some just had behavioral problems or had a love for fire or bad tempers but in any event it was the perfect place for dickward parents to get rid of the kids that had disappointed them or disrupted their wonderful lives, causing the neighbors to talk. The only condition was that you had to be some sort of magical or mythical creature. The residents there were mostly witches, werewolves and something that he wasn't too keen on, vampires.

The funny part was that this particular home was ran by vampires. Yep, that's right. His father hated him so much that he was sending the boy to live with their mortal enemies until he "came around". Then and only then would he be allowed to return back home to the reservation.

He sighed, trying not to look at the man who was abandoning him as they past a clusters of trees and wildlife that reminded him of home. The drive had taken two days and Jacob couldn't wait to get the hell out of the car and away from his father. He just wanted to start over, to see what else there was to life instead of dealing with the small minded fucks back home. Yeah, part of him was bitter about this but there was another part deep inside that felt as if this was the right decision. The teen just hoped that the bloodsuckers who ran the place weren't complete jerks. Maybe he would even meet some cool people or at least have sex with a hot guy.

The last thought made him smile.

It would be nice to have someone to talk to and who would love him unconditional since it was obvious that he didn't have anyone like that in his life.

Before his thoughts could go any further they pulled onto a long dark road. He could see bits and pieces of a house through the trees. He tried to make out exactly how it looked but he couldn't, not just yet. His excitement grew as he was finally able to take in the sight of the kick ass house or rather mansion before him. It was enormous and glamorous unlike the houses back home. His eyes widened in anticipation as he could see glimpses of a pool and tennis court in the back yard and the woods that surrounded it would be perfect for him to go running through after shifting. The house it's self had tons of windows that were separated by panels of bright wood. It's front yard was green and was lined with flowers. You could tell that the people who owned the place had money and weren't afraid to show it. If the house wasn't a clear enough indication then the many expensive sports cars that were parked in the front should have done the trick.

Jacob was blown away.

The second that his father stopped the car two people came outside with bright, warm smiles that put his mind at ease, even if just a little while. They weren't hard and bitter like the faces of the vampires that he had hunted down once upon a time. Maybe the Cullens weren't so bad after all.

He stepped out of the car, half returning their smiles as he went to the trunk to gather his belongings. After doing so he retrieved his iPod from the front seat and walked over to greet the Cullens.

His father didn't even bother getting out of the car or speaking a word to him.

"Hello there," the man spoke in a silky and oh so calming voice "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. You must be Jacob," he continued holding out his hand.

Jacob almost jumped back at the feel of his cold skin as their hands connected, luckily he was able to play it cool.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen. Thanks for taking me in, I guess." He spoke softly as Carlisle gave him a reassuring wink and his hand an extra squeeze before stepping closer to the truck.

"Mr. Black it's nice to meet you in person. We have all of your paper work in order, we just need Jacobs school records."

"The boy's got them in his bag. Was there anything else that you needed?" Billy replied rather rudely.

He couldn't believe how much of a douche bag his father was being. Why did he hate him so much?

Esme must have sensed his pain because she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him an understanding smile.

"Don't worry Jacob. You'll be ok here, no one will judge you. You'll meet new friends and the pain will become less and less as time goes by. You'll see. We're your family now and you are ours."

Jacob found himself thinking about how nice the woman was, nothing like most bloodsuckers that he had come in contact with over the past two years. He also wondered if his mother would have been like her. So loving, accepting and comforting. He didn't understand how he could feel so at ease among the creatures that he was taught to hate from moment he was able to talk.

The sound of his father speeding out of the driveway made his stomach clench. He knew that the man was angry and disappointed in him but he didn't think that he was capable of hating him. And as much as he was as angry with his father for turning his back on him, it still broke his heart that he wouldn't be seeing the guy or talking to him any time soon. His father had been like his best friend. They used to talk about anything under the sun or nothing at all and still have the best time together. He didn't see how the stubborn bastard had the right to throw it all away simply because of who his son chose to sleep with.

"Jacob?"

"Oh sorry Mr. Cullen."

"It's ok son, and please call me Carlisle. We were just wondering if you planned on coming inside any time soon? Possible at some point today."

Jacob smiled. He could tell that the vampire was trying to take his mind of his situation. It was nice to have someone who cared.

The Cullens helped him inside with his bags and the teen wolf couldn't believe what he saw. The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. He entered into a magnificent foyer with marble floors, expensive art lining the white walls with cathedral ceilings. On the right was the living room and to the left was a flight of stairs. As they climbed the stairs Jacob noticed all of the pictures of the kids that lived there along the staircase wall.

One picture was of a girl with long brown hair and dark eyes. She was smiling as she held her head to the side and struck a pose for the camera. Next to her was a blond boy wearing a lettermen's jacket. He looked kind of book wormish and the jacket didn't suit him. He looked so distant, so...out of place.

Next to that one was a photo of a girl who was very cute but kind of reminded him of a pixie standing next to a guy with a dead stare and curly blonde hair.

Man that guy was creepy.

Then there was another picture of a guy with dark hair and a bright smile. He was hugging a blond girl who didn't look all too friendly. She looked as if cracking a smile would hurt her face.

He made a mental note to avoid the chick at all cost for fear of shifting and taking her head off of her shoulders.

Next there was a picture of a boy with thick wavy hair, sexy honey colored eyes and perfect lips that bore no smile. He looked like a Shakespearian character who's life only knew pain, tragedy and loneliness.

He was so hot and in need of rescuing just like he himself was.

Maybe they could lose themselves in each other.

Jacob couldn't resist.

"Umm, Carlisle who is this?"

Carlisle and Esme shared a look and a smirk before answering "That's our son Edward," without even turning to look at the picture.

"Really? How old is he?"

"He's a 107 year old vampire but he died when he was 17." said Esme as they reached the top floor.

"Are all those pictures of your children?"

"No, Bella and Mike are witches who are here for the same reasons that you are. They had trouble at home and they are here to work through their issues. However their problems are nothing like yours. You are different. You're here to either accept who you are or change to make those around you feel better. In time, I know that you'll make the right choice for yourself."

He loved Esme already. She wasn't judgmental, snobby or accusing. She was simply awesome.

They went past a dinning room, a large second living room, a huge kitchen, gym and massive theater room before continuing up a second flight of stairs. Along the way they passed many nicely decorated bedrooms and three bathrooms before stopping in front of a closed door at the end of the hallway. "I hope that you don't mind sharing a bedroom with Edward. The additional two bedrooms are being renovated."

Jacob eyes went wide before he nodded his approval.

When the door opened it revealed a room with four large windows and a set of double doors that lead out to a balcony. On one side of the room there was a twin sized bed, a small dresser, and a set of bookshelves. It was neat and organized as if it had just been cleaned. On the other side of the room there was just a couch and a few stacks of books and cd's. There were also laptops on both the bed (which was still in the box) and the couch and two desk on either side of the room. He was also happy to see that he and Edward would have their own bathroom attached to the room.

Everything about this place was awesome.

"Good now go put your things away and then come one down for a bite to eat. You must be starving. Oh and the laptop on the bed is yours. A little welcoming gift from us."

"Thanks Esme. Umm where is everyone?"

"They're at school but they should be home soon. We're going to head back downstairs but if you need anything just give us a shout," said Carlisle giving a nod in Jacobs direction as he and Esme exited the room.

Jacob looked at his new surroundings and smiled. He was going to love this place.

After an hour of unpacking the long car ride and stress of the previous days begin to get to him. Not wanting to fall asleep before he had the chance to meet the rest of the household, Jacob decided to take a quick shower. That way he would be able to knock out after dinner and finally get some well deserved rest.

Grabbing some clean clothes out of his draw and laying them on the bed, Jacob stripped himself of his clothing, revealing his tanned muscular body. It felt good to be free, he thought as he made his way into the bathroom. After a few minutes of trying to figure out how to work the huge glass shower, the boy stepped inside, allowing the hot water to wash over him. His mind drifted as he bathed.

His life on the reservation, the pain of betrayal by those closest to him and what the future could possibly hold. One thing he knew for certain was that he could never go back home. They would never accept him for who he was and he was damn sure not about to change for them. His only hope was that his father would come around and visit him wherever he ended up. Maybe, in this distant future, they could recapture the love, friendship and trust that they held for one another. Jacob wouldn't hold his breath but there was a part of him that believe that once his father got past the hurt, and stopped listening to his asshole friends, then things between them could get back to normal, maybe.

When he was finished Jacob stepped out of the shower and went to retrieve a towel from the linen closet. Not bothering to wrap it around his waist he just started drying off his long dark hair and arms not bothering to look up as he re-entered the bedroom. He had made his way down to his chest and stomach, continuing down to his legs. Only then did he feel a set of eyes on him. He slowly lifted his head to find Edward Cullen sitting on his side of the room. Eyeing him.

His heart was beating a thousand miles per minute and he felt as if his day couldn't get any worse. There he was butt naked in front of a hot vampire.

_Way to go Jake_ he thought. _Yeah this wasn't going to be awkward at all._

With a smirk on his face and his arms folded across his chest Edward slowly walked over to the door, placing a hand on the knob before slightly looking over his shoulder at Jacob.

"Esme is waiting for you. She said to hurry down so you can meet the rest of the family. Oh and just so you know, you really don't have to put those clothes on. You look just fine without them."

Jacobs cheeks reddened as he heard the door close.

Life at the Cullen House was going to be very interesting.


	2. Flirts, Jealousy and Kisses

**Summary: **Jacob Black has been forced out of his home and sent to live at Cullen House for wayward kids. Things get interesting once he sets his sights on the Cullen's youngest son Edward. Edward/Jacob and possible Mpreg later on.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the awesome reviews guys and please make sure that you keep'em coming! **

**Cullen House For Wayward Teens**

Jacob sat in the bedroom for ten minutes after he had gotten dressed. From his bed he kept his eyes glued to the door while trying to find the courage to open it and face the others. He couldn't believe that Edward had seen him naked. More importantly, he couldn't believe that the vampire had liked what he saw.

Ok, so he was glad that his crush liked him and all but the fact that he had seen every inch of him without getting to know him first kind of made him feel a little dirty. He wondered if Edward was downstairs telling everyone about his encounter with the new guy and how great he looked without his clothes.

Talk about an embarrassing moment.

Hearing his name being called from down below forced him to stand and move towards the door. After all he didn't want Esme and Carlisle thinking he was rude and that he was going to ignore their request to see him. Taking a deep breath Jacob made his way to the stairs, his stomach in knots as he stood at the top of the landing. He could hear laughter rising to his ears as he made his decent.

_God don't let them be talking about me _he thought.

When he stepped foot in the living room it was as if the pictures on the wall had come to life. The built up guy who looked like he could be on the cover of Muscle and Fitness magazine was sitting next to the banshee without a smile. The blond girl was cleaning under her nails as the guy spoke to the group about something that had happened at school that day. The pixie had her ass parked on the lap of the dead eyed blond dude as Carlisle and Esme listened in with amused smiles from the kitchen.

Damn something smelled really good reminding him of just how hungry he was.

However his hunger turned into nausea when he noticed the others in the room.

He instantly recognized Michael, the weirdest looking football player in history and Bella who was…sitting next to Edward, his arm was wrapped around her, the girls head resting on his chest as she leaned into him.

Jacob couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

He couldn't believe that Edward had a girlfriend but found it perfectly ok to flirt with him. If only he were a spiteful bastard. He would so tell the vampires blood bank what the boy had said to him just minutes before kissing up on her.

Were all guys such jerks?

As if he were able to hear his thoughts Edward looked over his shoulder, smirking at him as all sound stopped and all eyes were focused on him.

"Everyone this is our newest family member Jacob. Jacob this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Michael, Bella and you've already met Edward," said Carlisle.

Jacob flashed a quick smile and a wave to everyone in the room receiving a chorus of hellos.

However Michael was very quiet, almost trance like as he sat in the corner. It was freighting. Not to mention pretty high on the weirdness scale.

"Hi Jake," replied Alice as she walked over to him with a small bag in tow before giving him a hug and handing it to him.

"What's this?"

"Just a little something to say welcome. Bella helped me with it." She smiled in the girl's direction.

Jacob kept his eyes solely on Alice. Bella, although she hadn't technically done anything wrong, she still wasn't his favorite person at the moment.

_Damn it Jake, stop being such an asshole. It's not her fault you like her boyfriend._

Opening up the bag Jake found a hot rod magazine, a pair of Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses and a black chain with a sliver wolf at the end.

"Wow, this is really cool guys. Thanks"

He couldn't help but smile, even at Bella who got off the couch and gave him a hug.

"Hey Edward, it looks like Bella's found a new boyfriend. Look at how she just couldn't wait to feel him up. See, guys with muscles always get the bitches." Snickered Emmett, earning him a slap from his girlfriend and a death glare from his brother.

"Language please. I would hate to have to ground you young man," warned Esme.

"Shut up Emmett!" The girl said giving him a look over her shoulder.

The evil blond girl rolled her eyes in his direction.

"Would you please put the damn amulet on. Your wet dog stench is giving me a headache."

"Well your essence of dead bitch isn't very pleasant either so I guess that it's something that we're both going to have to deal with."

The room went silent before everyone started making noises and laughing.

All except Rosalie who scowled before hiding her face behind a magazine. She kept her smile hidden. She was going to like the mutt.

"Nice. I've never seen her so quiet. I'm glad you're here," replied Bella with a wink before continuing.

"I spelled the amulet to mask your scent to them and theirs to you so that it wouldn't be too overpowering with everyone living together. I hope it helps."

As the dark haired witch spoke Edward kept staring at him as if he wanted to say something. It didn't appear to be anything bad but it just looked like the boy had something on his mind.

An apology would be nice for starters. Or maybe not. He needed to calm down and realize that it was just harmless flirting. It wasn't Edwards fault that he had taken it to heart. However it would have been nice if the two of them had grown to like each other in "that" way. He would have had someone to share things with. A partner who could understand him. It's not like he could date a normal person. What would he say when he turned 100 and looked like he was 30? Witches and wolves lived for 200 years.

Try explaining that to the neighbors.

Ignoring the vampire and putting on the necklace, Jacob could instantly smell the difference. Bella was one hell of a witch. She also had a warm, honest smile and bright brown eyes that captured the very soul of whoever she looked at. He knew that once he got over his jealously that him and Bella would become great friends.

He was about to tell the girl just how great her spell had worked when a car beeped outside.

"Oh that must be Jessica. We have to go or we're going to be late for the concert."

"I completely forgot about that," said Esme as Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie got up from their seats and started gathering their things.

Edward folded his arms over his chest almost pouting.

"I can not believe that you guys want to go see Lady Goo Goo."

"Umm you mean Lady Ga Ga and I told you that you should come but you said that her music wasn't really music and that it made your ears bleed."

"Well it would be nice if my girlfriend would do something that I want to do for a change."

"I did just last week when we went to the museum. Sorry but I'm not as old as you are. Damn kids these days and their shitty music." Bella said, smiling as she leaned down to kiss the boy on the lips.

Jacob cringed and tried to hide his emotions by keeping his face blank.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of someone saying his name.

"Sorry Jacob. I wish that I knew you were coming other wise I would have brought you a ticket."

"That's okay Bella. I'm not a huge fan of hers either"

Off his words Jasper and Alice shared a glance before looking between him and Edward. He wondered what that was all about.

"Ok, you guys officially suck."

"I guess so," replied Edward as he stood up and gave her a hug.

"Have fun at the concert."

"I will. You guys have fun doing whatever it is that weirdoes who don't like good music do. Later losers," said the witch as the group exited the house.

"Edward, why don't you sit with Jacob and Michael for dinner. Your mother and I have to go hunting."

Michael who was silent until that point spoke.

"I have a lot of homework and I'm not really all that hungry so I would like to just go to my room if you don't mind."

Esme and Carlisle sighed.

"Michael I really hope that you're not going to do anything stupid."

Somehow this made Michael snap.

"I'm not going to fucking summon a demon again, ok? That was two months ago! Why can't you guys just get over it already?"

With that he rushed up the stairs, Esme was about to follow him but Carlisle pulled her back.

"We can't baby sit him sweetheart. He has to show that he is stronger then this."

"But what if he summons that demon again and gets himself killed? I'll never forgive myself."

Carlisle held his wife close. You could tell that he would do anything to make things better for her but it seemed as if it were in the woman's nature to worry for everyone. To want to keep those around her safe.

She just had to realize that she couldn't save everyone.

"Please don't cry dear. You're already slightly weak with hunger. Come, let's go. Hunting will help you to focus on something else. You can always worry tomorrow."

The two then walked out of the house as Jacob turned to Edward.

"What's up with that? Why does Michael consort with demons?"

Edward sighed as he took a seat at the large Island with Jacob doing the same, making a plate as the vampire spoke.

"Michael is here because he has a thing for black magic. His family is full of white or earth witches and they are not too pleased that he is dealing with demons. His aura is darker than what it supposed to be because of the harm that demon magic does to a witch's soul. The worse part is that he uses it to hurt others. Mainly the kids that teased him back home. They would have all kinds of mysterious accidents and one day his mother had walked in on him making a deal with a demon. He was lucky that she was very powerful and able to banish the demon back to the underworld other wise he probably would have killed him. Demons are not known for their kindness. Here he put a popularity spell on himself so that the kids would like him. It was like having a fresh start for him. However he isn't used to the locker room hazing so he's been starting to speak with demons again. Esm caught him doing it two months ago."

"Wow. So what's Bella's story?" he questioned shoving a fork full into his mouth.

Esme was an excellent cook.

"What about her?"

"Why is she here?"

"Well it has more to do with her parents then anything. They're really messed up so, since they've known my parents for a while they asked them to take Bella in. That was three years ago."

"I see."

"I'm glad you didn't tell her."

Jacob felt himself tense at the change in subject.

"I should have."

"No you shouldn't. She doesn't know that I have certain feelings and I would like to keep that between us. At least until I figure things out for myself."

He arched an eye brow and gave Edward a sideways glance.

"You mean lie to her face and stab her in the back."

"If that's the way you choose to see it."

"No that's not the way I see it, it's the way that it is." he said grabbing his plate and heading for the stairs.

"Jacob wait." the vampire said putting his hand to his chest to stop him.

_Damn him and his vamp speed._

"I heard that."

Jacob stared back at him as if he were crazy.

"You heard what?"

"Damn his vamp speed I believe those were your words exactly."

The younger boy backed up.

"What the hell?"

"I can read your mind. I know how you feel about me. I heard your thoughts when you came downstairs and saw me with Bella," his voice was low and held a bit of a guilty tone to it.

"I can't believe this shit," replied Jacob.

"What gives you the right to look inside of my head like that? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Edward winced before coming closer to the wolf. He hadn't meant to anger him. He just wanted to talk about what he heard.

"I really do find you attractive Jacob. I wasn't trying to be an asshole. I'm just…I don't want to say anything to Bella or anyone else until I know for certain what I'm feeling. I don't like guys but for some reason I'm attracted to you and I want to see where things can go."

Jacob rolled his eyes and huffed. He had heard this bullshit before from a married guy who happened to like sixteen year old boys.

"Well it isn't going very far since you have a girlfriend and I'm sorry that you feel that you can't be honest with yourself or your family but it's not my job to open the fucking closet door for you Edward. I have fought this battle already. It cost me my home, my family, my friends but I did the right thing. I didn't put on some front just to spare people's feelings. I did what was best for me so that I could be happy. I finally know who I am. Come talk to me when you figure out who _you_ are," yelled Jacob.

He had never been so angry or hurt.

* * *

After his conversation with Edward the boy had disappeared leaving him alone in the kitchen. Once he was finished Jacob went back to his room, happy to see that the confused vampire was no where to be found.

Taking off his clothes he laid on his bed and tried to forget about Edward. Sure he had to live with him, share a room with him and be civil to him but that would be it. As much as he wanted to get to know the man he wouldn't be anyone's experiment no matter how sexy he was.

How deliciously hot, sexy and broody he was.

Damn it.

He was supposed to be angry with him. The guy had a girlfriend and had never been attracted to other guys a day in his life but he had to wonder what was so special about him that made Edward want to take a chance on him?

"It's because you're beautiful."

Jacob jumped totally not expecting to see the vampire sitting at his desk in the darkness.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No, sorry."

"Gees you need damn bell around your neck dude, seriously."

"I said that I was sorry ok. But I answered your question. Didn't I?" His voice was angry and hurt at the same time.

Jacob felt bad, but only a little bit.

"Listen, I don't want to seem like a dick because I know what you're going through but at the same time I don't want to be your play thing. I don't want for us to get to like each other in that way and then you decide that the whole gay thing is not for you. It wouldn't be fair to me"

His words hung heavy in the air for a few seconds.

"I would never hurt you" the voice whispered in his ear.

Edward's speed was out of this world. He knew that vampires were fast but he had never been around any that were that fast.

His voice, somehow was caught in his throat. His breath was heavy as he tried to look at the wall instead of the person sitting beside him.

Oh he would give anything to feel Edwards lips on his but he knew that anything that would happen right there in that moment would be false. It would only be a taste of something that he could never truly have.

Plus it wouldn't be fair to Bella. He was starting to like the girl and he didn't want to be a man whore and come between their relationship. Jacob Black was no one's second best.

As his mind drifted he was caught off guard by Edward pressing his lips against his own. They were soft yet oh so cold. Shivers shot up and down his spine like a mass of hot needles as he opened his mouth allowing the other boy full access. He moaned into the kiss, running his fingers through the other mans thick, soft locks. It was way too easy to get caught up in the moment with Edward. It was way too easy to hand over a part of himself to his former enemy.

He couldn't believe how weak he was. Why was he doing this with someone who wasn't even sure if they wanted him or not. Hell, they just met!

Suddenly not wanting to give more of himself to the dead man Jacob pushed him away, turning his back on him, panting, his heart racing, so many thoughts running through his head.

A muffled "this isn't over" was spoken to him as he was left alone once again in the darkness. Unsure as to why he felt so abandoned.

God his life was fucked up.

His mind wondered for hours before his eye lids became heavy. As he left this world and entered the field of dreams there was only two things on his mind.

The body and lips of Edward Cullen.


	3. One Hell Of A Day

**Summary: **Jacob Black has been forced out of his home and sent to live at Cullen House for wayward kids. Things get interesting once he sets his sights on the Cullen's youngest son Edward. Edward/Jacob and possible Mpreg later on. M for later content and language.

**A/N: **A big thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story!

**Cullen House For Wayward Teens**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

My plan was to spend most of Saturday avoiding Edward Cullen. However, during breakfast, those plans were ruined as I kept my head down and tried not to look in the direction of him and Bella. They were playing the game of love struck teenagers and I was growing tired of their act as well as their face sucking.

Ok, maybe I was being so bitchy because deep down I was a little bit jealous. Alright, alright, I was a LOT jealous.

She was eating her food and he was sipping on a cup of what I could only imagine was blood. He kept staring at me ever so often, in between his admiring of Bella but I didn't lift my eyes to meet his gaze, not once. As hot as he was there was no way in hell that I was going to be his sexual experiment, or anyone else's for that matter.

The word asshole kept running through my head as I jammed another fork full of pancake into my mouth.

He seemed a little hurt by my thoughts and I smirk in extreme delight, making sure to give him my opinion of his confusion telepathically, using very colorful language.

Aside from my on going drama with Edward, everyone else was pleasant enough as Esme and Carlisle went around the table asking everyone what their plans were for the day.

Mike however was noticeably absent and I was wondering if someone should go up and check on him, but I let the thought pass.

"Bella, Jasper and I are going to the mall for a bit of shopping." Said a smiling Alice as she took a sip from her Tinkerbelle cup.

How fitting.

Edward snickered lightly at my unspoken words and I shot him a look of death. He tilted his head at me with a squint before sighing and looking down in defeat.

He knew that I was angry and that he deserved my anger.

"Yeah, I have to get something to wear for the party next Saturday and I've got to pick up a few things for some spells." Bella continued while making eyes at her bi-curious boyfriend.

Boo! Get a room. I'm trying to eat here!

Yeah I know that I sound bitter but I don't care.

Edward looks at me and sends a kiss my way.

How he does this without anyone seeing him is unreal.

I simply rolled my eyes and mentally berated myself for looking at him the first place.

"Emmett and I are going to the movies and then down to the beach." Says toxic Barbie.

How anyone can make such a simple sentence sound so poisonous while wearing the face of a angel I'll never know.

The girl was very talented at her craft.

"What about you mutt? Are you going out? Or are you just going to sit home and lick your nuts all day? I'm sure that Alice and Bella could pick you up a chew toy if you'd like."

What a grade A BITCH!

"Nope, but if I feel the need to chew on something I'll start with your neck, right before I rip it off your shoulders and stick it straight up your tight ass."

"Fuck you mutt!"

" In your dreams bitch!"

"Rosalie and Jacob please behave yourselves and watch your language."

We both backed off at Esmes words as the rest of the group tried to hide their amusement, Carlisle included.

"Edward, since you aren't doing anything today, why don't you show Jacob around?"

Damn it Carlisle. What are you trying to do to me?

_Edward I know you can hear my thoughts, tell him no!_

The vampire looked at me with a smile before answering with a quick "Sure. I have a lot of different places where I can **take** you."

This jerk thinks that he's slick.

"Don't you mean places **that** you can take me?"

I try to kick him under the table but he catches my leg and starts massaging my calf. I pulled it away from him… after a few seconds of course.

"Yeah that." He replies, his eyes burning a hole in me.

Douche bag.

After breakfast everyone went their separate ways.

I now find myself walking around downtown Forks with Edward who's standing way too close for comfort.

I look up at the sky, wondering if this town ever got any sun. The place seemed ok enough. It didn't have a bunch of high end stores but it had everything you would need. There were a few supermarkets, a book store, a jewelry store and a few other nice Mom and Pop shops with decent clothes and with the mall being only 25 minutes away, it was a pretty nice place to live.

They even had a Super Walmart.

Oh what? Like you've never been to one before? Walmart is freaking awesome!

"So are we going to talk about this? Or are you going to pretend as if you don't feel what's going on between us?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Cullen." I reply a bit on the snappish side.

"Is this how you want to play it Jacob? I want you and you know it. I don't get why you won't at least meet me half way." He says resting his hand on the small of my back as we enter the greatest store in the world.

I immediately remove myself from his evil clutches as I try to lose him in the store. I head to the electronics department and I'm not surprised to see him at my side, matching me step for step. I decide to ignore him as I walk over to a display case. I wanted a new iPod and Carlisle had given me some serious cash to get whatever I wanted.

He even called me son.

Carlisle and Esme are officially the best parents/guardians ever.

"Please do not ignore me Jacob. If you do, I'll be forced to get your attention by other means."

I freeze and give him a sideways glance that said "stop whatever the hell it is that you think you're about to do."

It doesn't work as he plants two kisses on my neck, his hand grabbing my ass.

This is what my life has been reduced to? I went from being a member of a bad ass wolf pack to playing grab ass in the middle of Walmart with a closeted, yet extremely daring vampire.

Talk about your highway to hell.

My body wanted him to continue but my head knew better.

"Cut it out Edward before someone sees us."

"I don't care who sees."

"Well I do."

Feeling a set of eyes on me I look up to see a cute older gentleman giving us a smirk of approval as if the licking of his lips wasn't a good enough indication of how he felt about our little boy on boy romp.

What a pervert! A cute pervert, but a pervert none the less.

"Does this mean that you'll talk to me?"

"Why don't you get your fix else where? I'm not interested in giving you pointers on how to be yourself or how to grow a pair. Besides I happen to like Bella and I don't think that you're being fair to her. I can't be a part of your deception."

"Can you at least admit that you like the idea of us, without me having to pull the thoughts from your mind?"

"Go to hell Edward."

"Just say it once and I will leave it alone, for now."

I growl in frustration.

"No."

"Jacob please."

"Damn it I said no!"

I study his face for a moment only to receive a look that I can't read before he slams his hand down on the display case. His honey eyes pleading with me to save him but that was something I couldn't do. Edward was going to have to save himself.

Just when I thought that he was about to leave he grabs me by the arm and pulls me to a deserted corner of the store. Within seconds he's all over me, kissing me with such intensity that it makes my heart speed up to a supernatural pace. At first I do my best to fight him but it doesn't work. My will power seems to walk out the door every time he's near me. I don't know what he's done to me but whatever it is I can't seem to get enough of if.

His tongue is wrestling with mine, his arms are around my waist, drawing me into him, his want for me obvious. My lungs felt as if they were on fire and I try to push him back to gain some air but he doesn't let me. Instead he pushes harder into me and I feel my knees going weak, my body shaking from lack of oxygen and just when it feels as if I'm about to pass out he pulls away from me. I suck in as much air as possible as I hunch over, placing my hands on my knees in order to catch my breath.

And that's when, without a single word, he leaves me.

I stand there, stunned for a few moments and try to process everything that has gone on in the last two days.

I didn't get him.

He had a perfect girlfriend in Bella and they seemed so happy together but somehow he was now obsessed with me. But why? What was so special about me?

This was all so strange.

I shook myself from my thoughts and returned to the display case. Grabbing a sales associate, I got my iPod touch and two fifty dollar iTunes cards before heading out, hoping that Edward hadn't left me.

A sigh of relief came over me when I noticed that Edward had pulled up to the entrance. He was staring off into the distance as I opened the car door and slid inside. I put my seat belt on without a single word or a glance in his direction.

We drove in silence for a while through a nest of trees and greenery. It was a nice, cloudy, quiet day. One that would be great for watching a movie.

Off my thoughts the car swerved into a U-turn and headed back towards town, my heart was caught in my throat at the sudden movement.

"What the hell is the matter with you leech. You could have killed me!"

"You said that it would be a great day to go to the movies and since we have nothing else to do, I thought that it would be a good idea."

This dude and his mood swings were giving me a head ache but I decided to let it go. Besides I needed something to take my mind off of the feelings that were plaguing me.

At the movie we decided to go with horror. Edward was totally put off at the thought of anything having to do with vampires because he says that the movies don't portray his people correctly and I was in agreement when it came to wolves. So the zombies won by default.

When we entered the theater I was shocked to see that only three other people were in there. I was moving to sit in the center rows but Edward's hand grabs my wrist and pushes me to the far right, which happened to be the darkest corner.

He was up to something, I just knew it.

We're into the first ten minutes of the movie and I notice that Edward's hand was enjoying the feel of my thigh.

I try to push him off several times but his death grip was a lot stronger than I thought it would be.

"Would you please stop it Edward? I don't think Bella would approve of your fondling of me so cut the shit." I pleaded with him.

Even in the nearly pitch blackness of the theater and the low lights of the screen I could see the closed lip grin on his face.

"Come on now, enough is enough. Can we please just watch this movie without you groping me?"

He stops his motions, turns to me and says "Ok Jacob. I'll stop groping you."

That was way too easy.

Before I could question his motives, Edward was on his knees in front of me. I nearly jump out of my seat but his hands kept me in place. Within an instant his hands had wondered down to my zipper, pulling it down quickly.

"Are you fucking insane? Get your hands off of me!" I whisper loudly to him, my face showing every bit of my fear.

The bastard only smiled at me before exposing me to the chill of the theater, taking me into his mouth.

Damn it this wasn't right! He wasn't playing fair!

I look around at the rest of the patrons in an effort to spot any wondering eyes as Edward continued to work me and for someone who, I'm assuming has never done this before, he is AMAZING!

I throw my head back while biting my lip to make sure that we didn't attract any unwanted attention. His mouth was a little warmer than I had expected it to be and I was loving it as he pulled back, leaving only the head of my throbbing cock in his mouth, his tongue circling around the head and licking down it's split.

Oh my God this was heaven.

Without thinking I placed one of my hands in back of his hand while the other one gripped the arm rest, clinging to it for dear life. A whimper broke free of my lips as Edward brought me closer to climax, his head bobbing up and down, taking every inch of me into him as time trickled by.

"Fuck." I whisper into the darkness as an all too familiar feeling rushing to the pit of my stomach.

My body tensing up as the most mind blowing orgasm rips through me. My cock twitching wildly in Edwards mouth as he continues to milk me until there's nothing left. I can't even feel my fucking legs at this point.

I can't even remember my own name.

Shit, what was he doing to me?

I don't even remember him placing my limp cock back into my pants, zipping me up and returning to his seat with a smirk of satisfaction.

His arm is now around me and I bury my head in his shoulder in an attempt to hide my heavy breathing.

"I hate you Edward Cullen." I panted as my heart continued to beat erratically.

"Sure you do Jacob Black." He replies as he leans back in his seat and kisses the top of my head.

Cocky bastard.

I try to think of a cleaver reply but my brain is empty and I can't seem to form one single sentence.

After the movie is over I quickly walk back to the car and snatch away from Edward when he tries to grab my hand.

He only laughs at my attempts to distance myself from him.

Half way through the ride home I turn on the radio and what song just happens to be playing?

Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls.

Edward bust out laughing before slapping my thigh and answering the songstress with "I sure do."

I roll my eyes and practically jump out of the car when we arrive back home.

The second I open the door I knew that something was wrong.

The smell of blood hung heavily in the air and I could feel Edward tense up behind me.

We walk in to see everyone gathered together in the living room with two new faces that I hadn't seen before.

After a moment of silence Carlisle answers the question on the tip of my tongue.

"It's Mike. We found him dead this morning." He paused for a moment. "We think that it was a demon and it ripped his heart right out of his chest. Esme found him right after everyone left."

I gasp and Edward walks over to Bella, wrapping his arms around the crying girl who buries her head in his chest. I didn't know Mike but that was a really terrible way to go.

I stand off in the corner and look over to the new people with tears running down their cheeks and gathered that they had to be Mike's parents.

My heart bleeds for them. Loosing a child can not be an easy thing.

As everyone becomes lost in thought I have a few of my own.

One, do not under estimate Edward Cullen, for he is a sneaky bastard and two never, under any circumstances, fuck with demons…ever.


	4. A Range Of Emotions

**Summary: **Jacob Black has been forced out of his home and sent to live at Cullen House for wayward kids. Things get interesting once he sets his sights on the Cullen's youngest son Edward. Edward/Jacob and possible Mpreg later on. M for later content and language.

**A/N: **A big thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! From now on this story is going to be from Jacob's P.O.V

**Cullen House For Wayward Teens**

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…"

The priest words rang out over the grave yard as I try to block out the sobs of those around me. Dealing with loss was always difficult but when it happens at such a young age and in such a devastating way it only adds to the pain that everyone is suffering with. I look down at the program in my hand I notice that Mike didn't have any friends besides the Cullen's and Bella. He also didn't have any family left besides his parents and an older brother that had died at the age of twenty, only two short years before. Everyone else was gone.

How depressing.

Although I didn't know too much about the guy and had only known him for a short time, his death was still getting under my skin. Sure I felt bad about the fact that he had been killed by a demon (a truth that the family decided to hide from the masses with good reason) but I couldn't help but think that he had brought it on himself. If he wasn't so hell bent on practicing dark magic he wouldn't have died so young and in such a agonizing way. Then again people who are in pain and feel alone usually do really stupid things in order to have something, anything to live for, something they can focus on besides their own misery.

I shifted my gaze from the coffin to the front row where Mike's mother and father were seated. The pain of losing a child radiating off of them like tiny waves of sorrow and despair. The boy's mother had her face buried in her husbands shoulder unable to look at the box that held the remains of her youngest son. The older man, too, seemed to be struggling to rein in his emotions as his shoulders shook, his face twisted in a pain that I hoped I would never know.

I sigh, wondering what it was going to be like the day of my funeral. Would their be anyone to mourn me? Will I have a mate there shedding tears for me as they lower my body into the ground? Would I be turned into a hybrid by a vampires venom and spend eternity with my undead lover and never face death at all? What about my father? Will he ever forgive me for being gay? Would he care if I died tomorrow? Would Sam and the rest of my pack? Or would I be alone forever and die by myself in some remote part of the woods only to be stumbled upon by a hunter?

My eye sight became unfocused at the thoughts running through my head. I close my eyes and allow the damn within me to break, leaking tear drops that slid down my cheeks. Those around me probably thought that it was for Mike but really was for me, for my future. Maybe I was being selfish thinking about myself at a time like this, but at the moment I didn't care. Not wanting to disrespect the memory of the fallen witch or those that mourned him I rose from my seat, ignoring Edwards sympathetic gaze, determined to pity myself in private. I made my way across the cemetery and into the nearby forest. When I was out of hearing or seeing distance I shifted, allowing my inner wolf free for the first time in weeks.

I ran as quickly as I could into nature's sea of trees and earth. The brush of the cold wind ripping through my fur. The air was brisk, the heavy scent of earth, flowers and rain filled my senses. It smelled so much like home, a home that I would never see again. Anger and hurt washed over me like a blacked rain, heavy and depleting in so many ways. I wished that I could just turn it off, all of the pain, all of the sorrow, all the feelings of betrayal. I wished that they would all just leave me alone and vanish into thin air.

I howl my frustrations up to the gray sky as rain begins to pour down. I sink down to the ground, unable to support my own weight, shifting back to my human form. I hated this. I know that I would never change just to be accepted but I missed my father, I missed my friends. I should hate them for abandoning me when I needed them the most but I couldn't. I still loved them, even if that love was no longer returned.

If it was ever really there to begin with.

I sit on the muddy ground and I don't give a shit that I'm as naked as the day I was born. All I wanted to do was listen to the rain and feel the cool beads of water crash against my hot skin.

I stay like this for a while. My mind playing a little fantasy of the guy of my dreams, coming to my aid and rescuing me, taking me away to live with him forever. He would love me more than anything in this world and we would be so happy together. Maybe he would be a wolf like me, perhaps even my age so that we could possibly die together in two hundred years time, never having to be without each other for a single second. I may even be adopted into a new pack, once again finding a sense of purpose within the brotherhood.

Suddenly the air around me gave way to a scent that I knew all too well. However I don't look in his direction. I don't even open my eyes. I do absolutely nothing to hide my naked body or to acknowledge him.

He says nothing as he sits in the space beside me. His arm rest over my shoulders as he pulls me into him, I instantly relax and rest my head on his shoulder, silently cursing myself for allowing him to get to me with so little effort.

We sit together without speaking a single word. Rain continues to drench everything in it's path and it comforts me but not as much as his presence does. He pulls me closer obviously hearing my thoughts. I lay my hand arm on his thigh, my body going limp in it's calm, relaxed state.

I immediately tense up, scared of how close we were becoming. It was too quick. I didn't want to fall too hard, too fast. After all Edward belonged to Bella and although we had tested the waters three days before, I wasn't willing to jump into the lake of fire just yet. I had to get control of myself and fast.

"What are you so afraid of?" His silky voice captured my attention.

I dared to look into his eyes and nearly lost myself. They were so beautiful.

He was beautiful.

"We can't do this Edward. I mean, I'm glad that you cared enough to come and look for me but you're with Bella. She loves you and I can tell that you love her. This thing you have for me, this curiosity, this lust is a passing thing and I will not allow myself to love you only to find out later that I'm not what you really wanted. I won't be your mistake Edward. I couldn't handle that."

I tried to push away from him but he was strong and tightened his grip on me.

"You're not a mistake Jacob. I may have been confused before but when I heard your thoughts at the cemetery I knew that I wanted to the one to love you, to be there for you where others have failed you. I would never do anything to cause you pain. I know that Bella loves me and I care for her but it always felt as if I loved her because it was expected of me. I told you that our families were close. They always said how good we would be for each other and my family loves me so much, they were just tired of seeing me suffer. I was so lonely for so many years Jacob. I think that we both wanted to make everyone happy that we just fell into their trap. We were happy together for a while but before you even came here we discussed seeing other people. I know Bella already had someone else in mind and I was willing to let her be happy, then you showed up. I thought that you were so perfect, that you were everything that I had always wanted. Your short time here has proven me right. You need me just as much as I need you. I know that you're worried about Bella and my confusion but I'm not confused any more. I know what I want Jacob. I want you."

I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted to believe every bit of his words. I wanted to trust him and give everything I had to him and develop our love. I wanted to see if it held the power to stand the test of time and the cruelty of our worlds.

I close my eyes for a moment, allowing everything to sink in before turning back to him.

"Edward I…"

"There you guys are." A voice interrupts me.

It was Bella.

I immediately put some space between me and Edward and look away shyly. I didn't want Bella to see me naked.

I was shocked to see that she had a pair of my shorts in her hand, extending them to me with a smile.

"I thought you might need these. I could feel it when you phased."

I nodded my head in a show of thanks before yanking them on quickly and standing.

"How did you hear me?"

"I didn't hear you. I felt it. It was kind of like being snapped by a rubber band."

I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

She shakes her head at me.

"It's a witch thing. You wouldn't understand it. We have unlimited powers. We can do a lot of things." She looks between me and Edward adding "We know a lot of things to. Sometimes we can even see the future."

I feel myself tense.

Did she know what was going on between me and Edward?

Before I could say anything I was cut off by the witch once again.

"Come on boys. You've been gone for a while now and if I don't get you back soon Esme is going to send out a search party."

Not wanting Esme to rip me a new one I follow Bella back to the house with Edward keeping step next to me.

The second we got back to the house I was nearly hugged to death by Esme. The poor motherly vampire was so on edge after the drama with Mike. She felt as if it were her fault that the kid died. Everyone knew that it was far from the truth, that the young witch had been the cause of his own demise but Esme still believe that it was her responsibility to save the boy from himself.

"Oh Jake, thank God you're home. I thought that something may have happened to you."

I smile at her.

The woman really knew how to make a guy feel loved and like shit all at the same time.

I nudge Edward as he laughed at my thoughts.

"I'm so sorry Esme, I didn't mean to worry you. I just needed to be by myself for a little while."

"Is something wrong son?" Questioned Carlisle "Is there anything that you would like to talk about?"

"No, really, I'm fine. I just need to take a shower and get something to eat."

Carlisle gave him a curious glance but didn't press.

"Well if you have any concerns, be it personal or not, please don't hesitate to come to me. I'm always here to listen."

"Thanks Carlisle."

"Well Jake dear, what would you like to eat?" Questioned my new mother.

"Umm, I've actually been craving chicken parmesan."

"Then chicken parmesan it is."

I watched her skip happily to the kitchen and smiled.

She was the best vampire/pretend Mom ever.

"Yes she is."

I heard Edward mumble beside me as I ran upstairs to take a quick shower.

When I came out I could smell the scent of tomato sauce and chicken in the air, my stomach growled at the delicious smell. Esme was a excellent cook and I couldn't wait to chow down.

The moment I was dressed and on my way towards the door I heard a soft knock.

"Come in."

Slowly the door opened to reveal the smiling faces of Bella and Alice.

"Hello ladies. To what do I owe the honor of having hot chicks in my bedroom?"

They both giggled and swatted at me as they moved to sit on my bed.

"Nice, I've been waiting to get the two of you in bed."

"Jake stop being a pervert and you can drop the act. We both know that you prefer the company of men."

My cheeks reddened as I sat down near them. I couldn't help but notice that they were holding hands.

"We just wanted to talk to you."

"Ok, what's on your mind."

"Well. I've noticed that you and Edward have gotten pretty close in the few short days that you've been here. I've also seen a few things." Bella said eyeing him.

This was so not good.

My pulse was racing and I knew that Alice could feel it. Would they hate me for what me and Edward were doing behind Bella's back? Would the Cullens kick me out?

My thoughts coming to a halt as Alice spoke.

"Calm down Jake. You're going to have a heat attack before Bella can finish."

She was…smiling.

"I just want you to know that before you came here Edward and I were discussing seeing other people. I just didn't want to make any moves until Edward had someone else. I knew that he would sacrifice being alone to make me happy but I didn't want to do that if it meant him being alone again. He's been lonely, without love or a special someone for a very long time Jacob. He's a very complicated guy and he doesn't fall in love easily but there's something about you that draws him in. You're good for him. He's been a lot happier since you arrived and when you went missing after the service he demanded to be the one to go and find you."

I smiled at that.

"Bella is right Jacob. I've never seen my brother this happy before, and now that you're here I know Edward will be well taken care of." She paused "And so will you."

I struggle hard to find my voice, wondering how they could be so sure when I couldn't.

"I don't understand how you can trust me so much. I mean we're supposed to be enemies Alice. How can you be so willing to let me anywhere near your brother?"

Both girls grin at me.

"Because Bella has seen your future. She had to use a spell to do it of course but it was good Jacob." Her smile then turned into a frown "We also so saw how you were treated by your father and your pack. We know how badly their reaction hurt you. Sorry about that. You didn't deserve any of it, at all."

"Thanks." I utter that one word, unable to say anything else.

"If it's any comfort you have a new family now. Esme and Carlisle already consider you their son and you have a few brothers and sisters and even Rose likes having you here even if she won't admit it."

We all laugh hearing Rosalie's protest from the floor below.

"Thanks Alice. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"You're welcome Jake. Just be patient with Edward. Once you decide that you want to be with him, you'll need it."

"Why?" I questioned looking between the two.

"Well he has the tendency to be a little possessive."

"And controlling." Said Alice, adding to Bella's words.

"Ok, now I'm scared."

"Don't be. Once my brother gives his love to you he's loyal, caring and faithful. He only went after you because he knew that Bella had someone waiting for her."

"Make that two people waiting for her."

I stare at them in shock for a moment.

"Two people? Who are they?"

Bella smirked at me as she and Alice stood.

The two girls turned to each other and kissed right in front of him.

He thought that it was really hot. Even if he was gay.

"So I'm guessing that you, Alice and Jasper are together now."

"Yep. What can I say? I'm a really greedy girl. I like to have my cake and umm…_eat_ it too. If you get my meaning."

How could I not?

I smiled and shook my head as the girls waved to me before bouncing out of the door. I wasn't shocked when Edward appeared only seconds later.

"I'm sure you heard my conversation with Alice and Bella."

He looked at the floor guiltily before looking back at me.

"I couldn't help it. My hearing is a little more advanced than most. Not to mention that everyone's thoughts are rather loud."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the only reason." I arch an eyebrow at him before grinning.

"So are you ready for me to make you mine puppy?" He cooed stepping closer to me.

I always hated it when Sam would call me that nick name but coming from Edward it was kind of cute.

"I'm glad you approve but that doesn't answer my question."

"Well maybe we can start out as friends and see where it goes from there."

"No."

I was taken aback by his response and even more so when he advanced on me, pushing me down onto the bed.

"Edward" I pleaded.

He kissed me hard, wrapping an arm around my waist, his cold chest pressing into mine. I shivered, unable to do anything else.

He pulled away from me, leaving me breathless.

Damn Edward Cullen and his sexiness.

"Yes I am sexy puppy but then again so are you." He smiled seductively and I melted like fucking ice cream on a hot summer day. "Now here are the rules. One we will be friends and so much more. Two I get to touch you whenever I want, let's just call that one the room mate clause. Third of all you…" he said with a kiss "belong…" another kiss, this time on my neck. "to…" he licked from neck, over my jaw line before planting a kiss on my lips "me."

I almost came right there, in my pants with the hottest vampire in the world (besides Damon and Stephen from Vampire Dairies but then again they were really human) on top of me telling me that I was his.

During my inner monolog Edward had managed to slide down my body and undo my pants, revealing the top of my boxer shorts.

"Edward everyone is waiting for us downstairs. It's almost dinner time."

He looked up at me. His eyes black with lust.

"Nice try but Esme said that it was going to be another twenty minutes. We have plenty of time."

I wanted to protest some more but I couldn't as he pulled my jeans down to right below my ass. He then laid kisses on the thin material of my boxer shorts. I arch my back as his tongue crept into the slit like opening, teasingly caressing my hardness.

"Ah…oh…fuck…Edward" I wanted to say so much more but I couldn't.

Words escaped me as Edward freed me, sliding me into the coldness of his mouth. I try my best not to scream out as I grip the covers with the vampire working me hard as he increased the pressure as well as his speed. I bit down on my lips but some how I still heard myself moan rather loudly. I wasn't looking forward to the teasing that was sure to come from the other occupants of the house later on, but I couldn't help it.

Edward was damn good and this was even better than his performance at the movie theater.

I was in heaven…until I heard Esme's voice.

"Jacob, dinner's ready."

I tried to move or shout down to her but Edward kept going and I was so close.

He went at me, sucking my cock with a quickness that a human would never posses.

Next thing I knew I was seeing stars and an extreme wave of hotness erupted from my core and left my body in the form of my seed spilling from my cock.

Edward swallowed every bit, pulling back from me he looked me in the eyes and licked his lips.

And here I was thinking that he couldn't get any hotter.

"Thanks for the compliment but it's time to go. You don't want to keep the family waiting, now do you?"

He said before zipping me up and slapping my leg. He stood and looked down at me smiling in triumph.

Jerk.

This amused him as he began to laugh.

"Sometime today you two." Yelled Bella with a giggle.

I sit up and found it hard to stand, my legs feeling like jelly-O.

"Wow if you're so discombobulated with such little effort I'd hate to see what you'll be like when…" he trailed off before whispering in my ear "I'm inside of you, pulling slowly in and out, stretching you until you beg for more."

Within an instant he's gone and I'm left standing by my bed.

"Jacob Black don't make me come up there!"

Off of Esmes words I walk out the door and down the stairs.

I step into the dinning room and everyone is sitting at the table. Emmett and Rose, Bella between Alice and Jasper. Carlisle sat at the head of the table while Esme sat at the other, the chair besides Edward was empty and obviously meant for me. The vampires had cups of blood while there was food on two plates one for me and one for Bella. They all look at me and I know that they had listened in on me and Edward.

I sit down and try not to look anyone in the eye.

"Thanks for joining us Jacob." Bella said with a wink.

"Sorry."

"Oh don't be sorry Jakey. I'm sure you and Edward were having a really deep conversation that just couldn't be interrupted." Added Alice.

I wanted the earth to open up and swallow me whole but of course Emmett had to embarrass me even further.

"Come on Alice we both know that they weren't talking." The muscular vampire turned to me, imitating my voice "Ah…Oh…fuck….Edward."

My cheeks were now red from complete and total humiliation. Edward gave my thigh a reassuring squeeze.

"Emmett Cullen you watch your mouth at the dinner table and all of you stop teasing Jacob." Esme said in her no nonsense tone.

Everyone went quiet but kept the smirks on their faces.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and failed miserably to hide his grin.

Bastard.

I knew that I couldn't stop being with Edward, I got way too much pleasure out of it and for a sixteen year old boy I got hard if someone said hello the right way, so resisting him ,wasn't going to happen. However I was going to have to practice keeping quiet during our sessions.

"Good luck with that." The vampire said quietly with a smirk.

Again, allow me to reiterate, b-a-s-t-a-r-d!

The familiar sound of Edwards snickering fills my left ear.

I roll my eyes, lift my fork and dig in…


	5. Road Trip pt 1

**Summary: **Jacob Black has been forced out of his home and sent to live at Cullen House for wayward kids. Things get interesting once he sets his sights on the Cullen's youngest son Edward. Edward/Jacob and possible Mpreg later on. M for later content and language.

**A/N: **A big thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! From now on this story is going to be from Jacob's P.O.V

**Cullen House For Wayward Teens**

I hate geometry.

It's boring, it's difficult as can be, and the teacher is a complete ass.

Don't get me wrong, Forks High has turned out to be pretty cool, but Mr. Rosendale was the biggest jerk that I've ever laid eyes on. His theory is that, geometry was as easy as listening, taking notes, and studying. If you weren't smart enough to "get it" then you were an idiot who didn't pay attention and wasn't capable of handling the "real world". Now I may be a lot of things, but I was NOT an idiot. Much to Mr. Rosendale's surprise, I was an A student in every class but his. In fact, I was polite enough to point this out to him, and bold enough, to tell him that maybe it was his style of teaching that need adjusting, as well as more "listening" to his students. Needless to say my words were not very well received, earning me two days of detention. Esme was thrilled when she got that call. She was so thrilled, that I was grounded for a week. However, I had the satisfaction of listening to mother Esme tell Mr. Rosendale, just what she thought of him and how he spoke to his students.

Thank God Bella was a genius when it came to this crap, other wise I would be doomed to repeat this utterly useless course next year. She has spent three long months trying to help me and it's paid off. With the help of my new best friend (besides Edward of course), I was able to pull up my grade from a D to a B.

Take that Rosendale!

Now spring break was quickly approaching and I was looking forward to a week without the math teacher from hell. However it was going to be very lonely since Bella was heading off to see her parents, taking Alice and Jasper with her. They were my friends and things were going to be hard without them to entertain me. However, I would love to be a fly on the wall on the day that Bella tells her parents just what kind of relationship she had with the two vampires.

Oh to see the look on their faces. Ha!

"So Jacob, what are you doing for spring break?"

The question forces me to look at Jessica who's staring at me, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm not sure. It's not like I'm going to visit the reservation or anything so I'll probably just hang out at home."

Her smile grows even wider as a thought passes through her mind.

Shocking, I know.

"You and Edward should totally come with us to L.A. My dad rented me and Angela a villa for the week. We're going to drive down there and hang out at all of the hottest clubs, courteously of our fake ID's of course. It going to be freaking awesome and we would love for you guys to tag along. You'd even have your own bedroom, you know, for the fun stuff." She finishes with a wink.

Bella must have noticed the look on my face because she instantly started laughing.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Jake. I'm sure you and Edward would love to have a little privacy so Emmett won't be able to re enact your private moments. How does it go again Em?"

My eyes widened.

"Emmett, don't you even think about it!" I said giving him the evil eye.

Of course, being the big douche bag that he is, the vampire only laughs at me, his dimples making an appearance.

Next thing I knew a very good imitation of my voice is assaulting the ears of those anywhere near the cafeteria.

"Ah…Oh…fuck….Edward. That's it, don't stop."

I cringe as everyone around me burst into laughter, some shaking their heads in disgust as I try to hide my embracement. I really hated living with vampires.

Damn them and their super hearing.

By this time Edward has stopped pushing his food around to look at me, a devious, sexy grin on his face.

I knew what he was thinking and I didn't like it one bit.

Edward and I had grown close over the past two months, and not just sexually (well as far as you can go without actual penetration). We talk a lot, he's helped to me deal with my broken relationship with my father, the hurt that I've experienced at the hands of my so called friends and pack brothers as well as being kicked out of my home for being gay. Although Edward wanted more from me, I just wasn't ready to sleep with him. Sure I've been a little sluttish in the past but I feel that things with Edward should be handled different. Unlike the other guys I've been with, I actually care about Edward. I wouldn't go as far as to call it love just yet but we were getting close. However, fighting him off was getting harder and harder with every passing day.

Edward was obviously used to getting what he wanted and the fact that I had yet to give in to his advances, was driving him insane. What he didn't know was that it was just as hard for me. I just wanted our first time be special. I know that I sound like a chick right now but I can't help it. No one has ever made me feel the way that he does and I don't want sex to ruin that.

His hand finds it's way to my thigh and gives it a squeeze. I look up to see him wink at me.

I already knew what he was going to say.

"Sure Jess. I think that's a great idea. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning at 5 p.m. sharp. I want to get there by dinner time. I hear the night life in L.A is freaking awesome."

"I don't know about this Edward. We haven't asked Esme and Carlisle yet and it's going to take a while for us to pack and…"

"Nonsense love. I'm sure Esme and Carlisle will be fine with it and it won't take us that long to pack for a week, besides we can always buy clothes when we get down there."

"Yeah, come on Jake. We'll have so much fun."

I groan and lean back in my seat. I knew what was going to happen if I was alone with Edward with no Alice, Bella or Esme to run an interference and save me from myself.

"Yes, we'll have lots of fun Jacob. So please say yes. You know you want to." Edward says leaning in dangerously close "Imagine all of the different ways we could have fun without all of those pesky interruptions." He finishes as he drapes an arm around my shoulders right before nibbling on my ear and squeezing my thigh once more.

I'm sure that I'm glowing bright red as everyone around us stares. It's not like the entire school didn't know that we were "together" I just wasn't one for a whole lot of PDA.

I pull myself away from him and straighten up, praying that my hard on would disappear before the bell rang.

"Ok, fine. But if Edward rapes me, you'll have only yourselves to blame."

"Yay, road trip! We're going on a road trip, we're going on a road trip…" Angela claps her hands and giggles while she dances in her seat.

I suddenly find myself wondering just what kind of friends I had.

"This is going to be like the best trip ever! We'll be taking my father's Escalade so there'll be plenty of room for all of our things. Umm, we'll pack a bunch of snacks for the drive…"

As Jessica rambled on, I tried to think of a way out of this. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the idea of having Edward to myself but I was scared that I wouldn't be able to control myself and stop us from going all the way. Yes he was sexy and I cared for him deeply but I wasn't ready to have sex with him. Maybe one day, possibly one day soon but not now.

I take a deep breath as the bell rings and push back my chair back. Beside me Edward does the same, following me out of the cafeteria after saying good bye to our friends. We walk side by side for a while and we stop right in front of my locker so that I can grab my history book.

Out the corner of my eye I can see him watching me, his face a mixture of disappointment and another emotion that I couldn't quite read.

"You know that I would never force you to do anything that you truly don't want to do, right?"

I curse myself for not thinking about how my thoughts could possibly affect the telepath.

"Edward, listen. I…"

He holds up a hand to silence me.

"I understand if you don't want to go. Really, it's fine. We can find something to do at home with Rose and Emmett if that will make you feel more comfortable."

I can hear the pain in his voice. He thought that I didn't trust him.

"No, it's fine Edward. We can go, it's no big deal."

He looks down at the ground for a moment then back to me. His eyes narrowed and his fist were clenched.

Was he angry with me?

"I don't want you to make this decision out of guilt or in an attempt to spare my feelings Jacob. I want you to go only if that's what you desire. So stop lying to me and just tell me the truth."

I tense up and step back. I've never seen Edward this upset before and most certainly not at me.

"I didn't mean to make you angry Edward and it's not that I don't trust you, I don't trust myself. I want our first time together to be special and we both know that it's hard for me to resist you as it is." I say taking his hand in mine as I close my locker and we continue down the hall. "I don't want us to just give into temptation and ruin what we have. At the same time, I don't want to pass up the opportunity to get away for a week and have some fun for once, just the two of us. So, I say let's go. But please try to understand when I say no that it's not because I don't want to, it's just because I want us to wait."

I breathe a sigh of relief when his smile reappears.

"I understand. Whatever makes you happy love."

"Good." I say stopping in front of my history class.

I give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for understanding. See you after class."

"Can't wait." He says with a smile before walking away.

As I watch him continue down the hall I smile and think that maybe, just maybe this trip isn't such a bad idea after all.

It's just me, Edward, a few friends and lots of fun.

What could possibly go wrong?

**A/N: Thanks so much for the awesome reviews guys and I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I'm in the process of moving right now so I just wanted to get an update out there so you guys will have something to read. When I come back I swear the chapter will be longer. Also, this trip will have our boys facing some not so friendly and some overly flirty foes. So yeah, it's going to be very interesting. Lol. Hope you like the new chapter and I'll try to writ more again soon.**


End file.
